Arabian Knights
by Maru-x-Karuka
Summary: Yullen: Kanda is the King of Theives and his new treasure is a mysterious lamp. Allen is the Prince of the land and has gone to visit the city, when the two meet sparks fly. With the supervisor corrupting the Sultan and the country in turmoil, only Allen can protect the country. But not without a little help from a rude samurai.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own -man or Aladdin

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

A man wearing a pair of baggy black pantaloons and a dark blue vest stalked across the desert city; his long ebony hair flowing behind him in a high ponytail. Attatched to his white sash was a long sword that was foriegn and had the air of something that had seen battle more times then not.

"Kanda-sama!" someone whispered from the building to the left. Kanda turned to see a redhead with a bandana and an eyepatch.

"Che, there you are baka Usagi." Kanda stated flatly. The redhead in turn opened his door a little wider to let his boss inside.

"So _King of all Theives, _hows the desert treating you?"

"Fine. I'm planning on stealing a prized jewel in two days and you better be there to get me out of trouble, if I even get into any unlike somebody _coughLavicough_." Kanda replied flatly.

"Fine fine Yu-chan~" Lavi teased before backing up slightly, the tip of his boss' sword Mugen only inches from his throat. 'Tomorrow will be very interesting.' he thought to himself.

"I'll give you a tour of the city tomorrow, not like you don't already know every turn and alleyway there is." Lavi insisted before retiring into his bedroom to sleep. Kanda shifted in his seat and closed his eyes, waiting for the morning to come quickly.

* * *

><p>Allen sat on the rail of his balcony gazing up at the stars in the summer night, his white hair ruffled by the passing breezes. A golden bird was perched next to him and was staring intently at his white haired master. A nudge from the birds head got the attention of the boy.<p>

"I know Timcanpy, I'll come inside in one minute." Allen said with giggle. He turned back to the sky with a jingle from his golden earrings. After a few moments he sighed and went inside his room. A guard stood at the entrance to his room and another sigh escaped his lips.

"Your Highness, you shouldn''t be up this late. Tomorrow you have another meeting with a possible husband." the guard stated as Allen made his way into bed. 'Tomorrow, tomorrow I have to endure yet another marriage proposal in which father will be agreeing to everything.' he thought sadly before drifting into a dreamless sleep.

-0-0-0-0-

Allen was woken up by the pecking from Timcanpy, the bird shamelessly pecking at the soft white silk for hair.

"Timcanpy, stop! I'm awake now!" he exclaimed before sitting up and pushing the bird away from him. His hair was spiked and his pale blue shirt came down only to just above his naval. The rest was a pair of baggy pantaloons with a beaded gold sash and sheer cloth draped around his hips.

Brushing his hair quickly, Allen made his way to the main entrance where his father stood with the turban of the Sultan planted on his head.

"Ah Allen! Come here my boy!" Sultan Mana exclaimed happily. His father moved to the side so that Allen could see a man with bushy brown hair and wearing the traditional royal robes.

"This man is Prince Jarlik. He has come to ask for your hand in marriage." Allen stared at the Prince with an annoyed expression. 'Might as well get this over with.' he thought to himself before walking up to his guest. With a small curtsy, he introduced himself.

"Hello Prince, it is a pleasure to meet you but I am not yet ready to marry someone." he said and the Prince before him physically deteriorated. Allen smiled a small smile and bowed before returning to his room. 'Why can't I just marry who I want to?' he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Kanda pulled Mugen out of its sheath so he could chop the baka Usagi's head off, the idiot just <em>had<em> to get them lost in the middle of the city. 'That baka! He knows that I haven't been to this city for six years and he has the fucking nerve to get me lost on the second day!' he thought to himself angrily.

"Now now Yu-chan~ No need for violence, wouldn't want the royal guards to come and chase you down now would you?" Lavi slurred as the tip of Mugen barely missed his the mention of the royal guards, Kanda stopped and growled loudly before sheathing his sword.

"You got out of it this time baka but next time you won't be so lucky." Kanda growled and then headed back to the direction of the house or the direction he thought the house to be in. 'Tomorrow I will steal the most precious item during the displaying hours.' he thought before he entered the house and spent the rest of the day in anticipation for the following day.

* * *

><p>It was night and the stars shone brightly in the clear sky. A certain white haired prince climbed the walls of the palace with a thick light blue cloak covering his small frame. Perched on the wall was Timcanpy who gave Allen a worried look and cocked his head to the right.<p>

"It's alright Timcanpy, I'm just going to spend the day tomorrow at the displaying for the lamp, then I'll come _right _back." he said to reassure his companion. Timcanpy however didn't look convinced.

"By Tim!" Allen called as he went over the edge and ran towards the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update.**

* * *

><p>chaper 2<p>

Kanda woke up with a smug expression. Today was a big day for he was going to steal the mysterious lamp that was being displayed at the market in the early afternoon late morning. With a small stretch he got up and nudged Lavi awake with the hilt of his sword.

"Oi baka Usagi! Get you ass out of the bed before I cut your head off!" Kanda snarled in anger. A muttered 'five more minutes' came from under the sheets before Kanda unsheathed his word. At the sound of the metal coming out of the sheath, Lavi immediatly shot up and went to get dressed.

"About time! Lets go already, I don't want someone else stealing my lamp!" Kanda shouted before heading out into the bustling street.

* * *

><p>Allen stood up against a sandstone building while looking at the display in front of him; his hood pulled above his head to avoid being seen. The display in front of him was quite the amazing sight, there were tons of female dancers and men breathing fire. In the center was a pillar that had a small golden lamp on the top. The lamp sat on a satin gossomer that had golden beads on it.<p>

"Come one come all to the festival fit even for the poorest and richest men of all!" a portly man with big ears and teeth announced from in front of the lamp. 'This place is amazing! I wish that I could see this everyday!' Allen exclaimed in his mind with joy. But his thought were interrupted by a royal guard who was staring intently at him.

'Please don't recognize me. Please don't recognize me.' Allen pleaded in his mind before turning back to the show so as not to make it obvious to the guard that he was also looking at him. The show started to move along and out of curiosity for the lamp, Allen swiftly made his way to the pillar.

Kanda snuck his way through the crowd followed closely by Lavi. The two thieves saw the pillar and made their way to it when they spotted someone reaching their hand towards the golden lamp. But not just the thieves saw this, the merchant who was displaying it reached out angrily and snatched the persons right wrist.

"Thought you could steal it eh you little thief?" the burly merchant exclaimed, pulling Allen closer to his body with a danerous aura about him.

"Yuu-chan... no ones looking. Now's the perfect chance to steal the lamp!" Lavi whispered. Kanda 'che'd' and shoved his fist into Lavi's open face. The samurai went back to watching the small figure with slight interest, noticing how the accused thief had both a look of shock but also a look of youth. Looking at the figure even closer, the samurai deemed the person female. Sighing in irritation, Kanda stood up from his hiding place and made his way over to the comotion.

"I advice you let the woman go." Kanda snarled with the tip of his katana pressed against the merchants rather large nose. Allen instantly grabbed his arm back and cradled it against his chest. Kanda turned to the woman and was about to scold them for being so stupid when his eyes caught sight of the others' eyes. Pure silver pools me his cobalt eyes and for a second, neither of them could move. However, Kanda broke from his trance and scowled.

"Are you an idiot? You could have been killed. What kind of woman goes around stealing?" Kanda all but yelled at the covered individual. Allen was about to say sorry when he caught the word 'woman' in the mans sentence.

"Excuse me? I am not a woman!" Allen yelled, and just for good measures, took his hood off; completely forgetting the royal guard only a few feet away. Kanda stared in complete bewilderment before going back to his default scowl.

"Che. Whatever." he said before stalking over to the lamp and slipping it into his pant pocket. Allen felt his anger rise and was glad that he wasn't at the palace where he had the athority to have someone hung. As soon as the he noticed the people staring at him, including the royal guard, he immediately regretted taking the hood off. With a gulp he attempted to pull the hood up but once again his wristwas caught, just not be a guard.

"Who harmed you?" the guard boomed. Allen gulped and attempted to pull away. Kanda turned to look at the idiot who just had to have the luck of an insect. Seriously, how can someone get in trouble by two different people in the time span of five minutes?

"That merchant over there grabbed this young mans wrist and my friend here stepped up and saved him." Lavi explained (lied) to the guard, putting his arm around Kanda's shoulder.

"Touch me again and you will wish you had never been born!" Kanda snarled as he unsheathed Mugan from its hilt resting on his hip. The guard tightened his grip on the white haired boys wrist while he looked the two now arguing figures for any bad intentions.

"I must thank you two men sincerely." the guard said with a bow, bringing Allen into the bow as well. Kanda and Lavi looked at the sight in front of them. Never in the history of mankind had a royal guard bowed to the King of Thieves.

"Why are you thanking us? We just saved a civilian." Lavi asked, even though he had a hunch as to who their mysterious boy was.

"Civilian? Nonsense. This here is Prince Allen Walker, heir to the throne and first born of the Sultan Mana Walker." the guard explained. The crowd around them gasped and the merchant began to back away in fear. Kanda's eyes widened for a split second before going back to a scowl.

What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

><p><strong>Thankd for reading. Again, sorry for the late update...my mind seemed to only let me work on Swan Prince and Suichu Teikoku...meh.<strong>

**But since Swan Prince is coming to an end, there will be more time for updates! Yay!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, favorite stories, ect.! **

**On to the chapter!**

**Warning...do I even need one? This IS rated M for a reason.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Allen stood stalk still for a few seconds to comprehend what had just happened. He watched as the emotions throughout the market went from indifferent to fear. However, the person who saved him seemed to be the most different, the man was not like the others around him. For one, he wore his hair long and without a cover unlike most people who would at least cover their mouths.

Sounds of approaching camels came and soon the whole royal army surrounded Allen, the guard, and the two obviously foriegners. Once the camels stopped, a man with black hair and tanned skin jumped off of one of the camels and slithered his arms around Allen's waist.

"You have been very bad Your Highness, sneaking away in the middle of the night." the man said. Allen curled his upper lip in distaste and tried to get out of the mans grip.

"Neah, please. Let go of me." Allen exasperated. Neah smirked and unwound his hands, but lingering just long enough to get the younger boy to glare at him. Kanda on the other hand found the scene in front of him disgusting, there was no reasoning behind it other than pure lust.

"Well now that _his Highness _has been rescued, we better be on our way." Kanda said as he grabbed the back of Lavi's vest and turned to leave. However, he was stopped when the guards moved in their way.

"Not so fast boys. You may not want to be here but you were the ones to help the Prince and as such we should give you something as a token of our gratitude." Neah said as he stepped closer to both Kanda and Lavi who were desperately trying to hide the stolen lamp. Kanda scowled and pulled out his sword once again, placing it at the mans throat.

"Get out of our way or all of your men along with your Prince will be sliced into many pieces." Kanda growled. Allen on the other hand took a step back before making a loud whistle. At the sound of the whistle both Nead and Kanda turned to see what was going on and were surprised to see a golden hawk land on the Prince's shoulder.

"Stop this bickering at once. Neah, get your men back to the palace. And you two will be coming with me back to the palace to get your reward from my father, now move it!" Allen ordered before marching off towards the palace. Lavi looked at Kanda with confusion written all over his face.

"Why is he mad?" the redhead asked but recieved no reply except the harsh pull on his vest. The royal guards escorted both Kanda and Lavi to the palace which was rich in decor. The walls were painted with golds, reby reds, sapphire blues, and emerald greens. The paintings cirled around columns and seemed to tell a hidden story.

Then the two were taken into the throne room where the Sultan himself sat with a smile, sitting next to him was Allen who wore a less pleasant expression.

"You two men must be the ones who saved my son from that horrible merchant." Sultan Mana exclaimed happily, hopping off of his throne to inspect both Lavi and Kanda; much to their chagrin. Allen sighed and made to get up but was pushed back down by Neah's strong hand.

"I won't be letting you out of my sight again you naughty boy." Neah whispered into the white haired boys ear and moved his index finger down the boys spine. Allen jerked back and glared at his fathers supervisor before getting up and heading towards the doors that led to the hallway. But yet again his escape was thwarted by his father who called him over to the two men.

"Yes father?" Allen asked with a smile.

"What do you think of these two, the one with the red hair is quite good with languages while the other seems to be good at anything with fighting?" Mana asked with a goofy grin. 'This won't be good.' Allen thought once he recognized the smile that his father had. It was the smile that meant there was an ulterior motive in his plans.

"They um... could be good guards?" Allen gave for an answer. Mana seemed to like this and gave both the men a hard pat on their backs.

"Allen, these two will be your personal guards until I think they have earned their stolen lamp back." Mana exclaimed while holding up the golden lamp from the market place. Kanda's eyes widened in shock and he checked his pockets.

"How the hell did you get that from me?" Kanda yelled. Mana just smiled and went back to his throne.

"AS the Sultan, I order you two to be my sons guards until he is married. Now be off with you." Mana exclaimed before waving his son and his two guards off. Allen stood with wide eyes. 'Their my new guards? Lord help me!' he thought before sighing and going to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! <strong>

**Note: Neah in my mind seemed like the perfect Jafar for me so thats why he's so perverted. But no worries, this fic is purely Yullen. **

**See ya next chapter! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soooo I'm Karuka's alter ego and as her alter ego I must say one thing: SHES A BITCH FOR NOT UPDATING! Her excuse was that she went on an unplanned trip to some stupid village in South America where there was no internet. Whatev. So here's a major update for this story and also all of her others. I plan to take charge and hopefully get a chapter out each week. Please don't kill Karuka, that's my job. Also, this story may or not be on a small hiatus while I outline the plot for this. Karuka in her stupidity started this little fic without a single plot-line. **

**- Maru-chan **

* * *

><p>Allen sighed to himself as he walked back to his room, his two newly established bodyguards following him in a confused manner.<p>

"Hah, alright here's the deal. My father the Sultan has for whatever reason decided to make the both of you my personal guards. I don't know why but that's just how it is. So you two will follow me to the guards rooms where you will be taught whatever it is you need to know." the white haired prince explained. As the group walked, Allen couldn't help but look back a few times to make sure his two new guards weren't trying to sneak off.

As the group came to a door with metal bars nailed to the wood, Allen turned and gave the two men a quick bow before leaving to do whatever he wanted to do without the watchful eyes of guards. Kanda glared at Lavi once Allen was no longer looking.

"What do you have to say for yourself rabbit, before I chop your head off." the King of Thieves snarled into the red heads face. Said red head gulped and gave his King a shaky grin before running away, knowing that he will be in immediate danger if he stayed any longer. Kanda sighed and let his 'servant' run away because he knew it was only a matter of time before Lavi couldn't run from him. Then his thoughts went to the Prince he was now being forced to serve; he was beautiful, stunningly so, but his attitude left much to be desired.

'Why would the sultan give two unchecked men to his heir without doing any proper back ground checks?' Kanda thought to himself before deciding to see what the prince had run off to do. He walked for a few minutes before he came up to a room with the door slightly open. Inside Kanda saw the prince dancing slowly, his hips swaying enticingly. The light blue of the boys outfit seemed to accent the slightly more feminine body of the prince along with showing off the unusually pale skin the prince had. Being in the desert and with such pale features suggested the boy was albino and also why the Sultan never let the prince out of the palace.

"We have something urgent to discuss, my _prince." _a voice came from within the room. Kanda looked closer and saw the royal advisor moving closer to the prince who was taking several steps back at a time.

"And what would that be, Neah?" the prince replied as he took a few more steps.

"You ran away from the palace once again my dear. I think some punishment is due, don't you?" Neah said as he backed his desired prince into the wall, his hand coming up to slither around the boys waist.

"Unhand me Neah! I will tell father if you don't." Allen threatened even though he already knew that was not going to happen. Neah for his part chuckled before he slid his hand up the princes top and made to pinch the supple nipples that lay there. Seeing this, Kanda bolted in and pulled the advisor away from the prince.

"Fuck off!" the newly appointed guard yelled before taking the prince's hand and leading him out of the room.

"Hmmm, looks like there's some competition now." the advisor slyly whispered to himself, his plan already formulating.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I have the next chappy started but not done. I will try my best to post estimates for updates on my profile. Sorry for the horrible updating times. <strong>

**See ya'll next time! **


End file.
